


Jingle, Jingle, Jingle!

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Series: Avengers Xmas Fics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Antlers, Bells, crazy Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finds a new toy and Tony just needs coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle, Jingle, Jingle!

**_ Bells _ **

The common room ceiling was lined with strands upon strands of red, green, and white garland that glittered from the lights hung on the twelve foot tree. The T.v. had a video of a lit fireplace; a crackle of wood sounding every few seconds.

The conjoining room- the kitchen- was more of a storage area at the moment. Boxes with different Christmas labels- _lights, ornaments, stockings/clothing, dolls-_

Tony starred down at the hideous things. He remember the nightmares he would have as a child when he would visit his grandmother.

“I swear she had it in for me. Jarvis remind me to burn these.” He closed the lid and put a couple pieces of duct tape on, just in case.

Standing over the _Stockings/Clothing_ bin was Thor. In his big hands were reindeer antlers. With. Bells.

He shook them slightly- testing the sound- and carefully lifted them to his head.

This was the start to the most annoying Christmas of all time.

 

~ The Next Day~

 

“Hand them over, Thor!”

“Never!”

_Jing, jing, jing._

Thor ran around the couch and tree in a figure eight pattern with Tony on his heels. The thunder god jumped up on the couch and shook his head furiously.

“I am the man of jingles!”

“Thor!” Tony lunged and met a face-full of cushions.

He gave up. The rest of the gang was eating breakfast and Loki sat on the armchair next to him taking pictures.

Fuck them. He needs coffee. He’ll deal with jingles later.

 


End file.
